<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let us help by FallenFurther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054532">Let us help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther'>FallenFurther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode related fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Gen, Help, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, References to Thunderbirds, Stubborness, TAGrewatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series 1 Episode 4 Crosscut</p><p>Scott gets hurt during a rescue but it he ready for anyone to help him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grandma Tracy &amp; Scott Tracy, Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode related fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let us help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doing the TAG rewatch on Tumblr. I didn't start writing FanFiction until Series Three so this is giving me a chance to write post episode fics that I hadn't before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was waiting for Scott, arms crossed. The tank was on a mission that Scott knew was inevitable but had hoped to delay. The hand on his shoulder forced him towards the elevator where his younger brother pressed the button for their medical bay. Scott sighed. He could not deny the headache that had pounded his skull since he had woken from the blackout. It had taken all he had to think straight in the mine. Grandma was already there standing next to the examination bed, arms on her hips. </p><p>"Strip young man." </p><p>Scott headed to the bed, slipping from his baldric, and dropping on the floor. He could not stop the wince as he reached to unfasten his uniform. The raised eyebrow from Grandma led to Virgil helping him undress. Scott had long gotten over the embarrassment of his Grandma seeing him in his underwear. As the main medic on the Island she was the go-to person after rescues, however it didn't mean Scott wanted to drop his pants in front of her. The bruising on his chest and back was obvious and the disapproval in the matriarch's face sent a small wave of guilt through his body. They all hated worrying Grandma, especially after losing Dad. Virgil left the room with his uniform, taking it to laboratory ready for Brain's to inspect it for damage. They tried to reuse their uniforms as much as possible, but sometimes they just had to be retired. Scott, now in only his boxers, lay down on the examination table and allowed his Grandma to scan him. He had his suspicions. </p><p>"The bruising to the back of your head suggests a mild concussion, two cracked ribs and some massive bruising on both your back and front. Anything else I've missed?"</p><p>"Other than the usual aches of well used arm and leg muscles?" His Grandma raised her eyebrow again. "No. You've got it all."</p><p>"You're lucky that your radiation levels are okay, Scott. What happened down there?"</p><p>Scott took the painkillers and water that she offered to him. Where should he begin? Scott thought as Virgil re-entered the room. John’s hologram joined them, and it appeared today’s debrief would be happening in the medical room. Scott sat up, wincing as his ribs complained. </p><p>"I was grappling down the mine when I found an entrance off to the side. I was swinging over to it when the cord was yanked, and I fell down the hole."</p><p>"I'm guessing that was when you stopped responding to the comm?" </p><p>Scott gave Virgil a weak smile. "Yeah. I blacked out for a bit."</p><p>"That explains the concussion, but you should have told us you'd blacked out." </p><p>Scott glanced sheepishly at his Grandmother; whose face showed her displeasure. He was certain she would have put her hands on her hips if she didn’t already have a towel-wrapped ice pack in each hand. She sat down beside him and placed it against his back. The cold made Scott hiss, but he managed to stop himself from moving away too much. He took the other pack from her and placed it against his side. </p><p>"I woke up in the arms of a mechanised suit that was trying to put me in a locker. I had a little tussle with it, and it ended up landing on top of me."</p><p>"You were crushed by an exosuit?"</p><p>"Except it was an older and heavier than yours. I only fell a small way, but it knocked the wind out of me. I suspected it might have cracked my ribs, but Marion Van Arkel was being reckless..."</p><p>"Not unlike someone we know."</p><p>"Virgil! Don't interrupt your brother!"</p><p>It was Virgil's turn to look sheepish, and Scott caught the twitch in John's lips as he tried not to smile. There was a nod from John and Scott continued.</p><p>"Marion was being reckless and I had to save her when she overloaded the elevator and it started falling. I didn't have time to check myself over. That took out the route to the main entrance and I was running out of time. My radiation exposure was starting to get towards the cut off level. So, I followed her as she knew another way out. The stairs to the backdoor were old and rusty to the point that the top half had fallen away. That was when I used Thunderbird One to try get us out of there. We climbed the grapple, only Marion refused to let the last of the uranium go until her life was on the line. She made the right decision and I was able to get her back on the line. We started to climb back up again but were thrown off when the storm threw Thunderbird One to the side. Thankfully, Virgil was there to catch us."</p><p>Scott nodded at his younger brother, grateful that he had taken the initiative and ignored his instructions for once. </p><p>"Couldn't let you take too many stupid risks now, could I?" Virgil grinned.</p><p>"Well, I'm certainly glad you did." Grandma stated, placing her free hand in Scott's shoulder. "I'm signing you off rescues for a week, and I will keep extending it until you are healed. No strenuous activities until then. I suggest you take this time to catch up on all that Tracy Industries paperwork that I keep having to field calls about."</p><p>Scott sighed, knowing he really couldn't keep Tracy Industries on the back burner any longer. He was the CEO as well as the Commander, it was just so hard juggling both roles at times. </p><p>"FAB Grandma."</p><p>"Good to hear. How about you go upstairs and dressed while I go get started in some dinner?"</p><p>Virgil's eyes met his and they shared a knowing look. John took this moment to say goodbye and disappear, probably thankful he was up on Five. Scott took the ice pack his Grandma had been holding against his back and watched her leave the room. Virgil stayed. Scott stood. </p><p>"There's no stopping either of you, is there?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"At least you can cook." </p><p>That got a grin out of Virgil. None of them cooked often, but they could generally rustle up something edible. Unfortunately, there just wasn't enough time in the day to do everything. Virgil led the way back to the elevator in silence, only to break it when the elevator started to rise. </p><p>"You need to stop pushing yourself Scott. It was too close today. You're lucky not to have mild radiation sickness."</p><p>"I'm just doing what I have to do, Virgil." </p><p>"You could rely on us more. We’re a team."</p><p>The doors opened and Scott headed straight to his room. Virgil grabbed his arm forcing him to stop at the threshold. </p><p>"We're a team, Scott. Let us help." </p><p>Scott looked Virgil in the eye, feeling the full heaviness of all his burdens. He wanted to lighten the load, but if it meant putting his siblings in danger. Losing any one of them would break him. Scott was the eldest. It was his duty to make sure nothing happened to them, especially now. Kayo suddenly appeared over Virgil's shoulder and stopped. Her eyes fell over him and he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Thankfully seeing Kayo meant Virgil has loosened his grip, allowing Scott to yank his hand free and he swiftly shut himself in his room. He couldn't risk Gordon seeing him in his boxers, or Alan seeing the bruising. Scott headed for the shower, leaving the ice packs on the side just in case they were still cold when he was dressed. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next day Scott was sitting at his father's desk. He had been there all morning and lent back to stretch his arms above his head. The most urgent task on his list was finally completed, though his mind was now numb, and he needed a break. The ache in his ribs reminded him of the rescue and the idea that had come to mind. Marion was bound to get into trouble again, but all she needed was the right job. He tapped his comm, hoping the GDF still needed a nuclear engineer. There was no way of knowing if Marion would accept a job with the GDF, but Scott hoped showing her a little humanity the other day would make any offer more appealing. </p><p>*****</p><p>The call to Colonel Casey was successful and Scott was not quite ready to get onto the next item on his agenda. He carefully pushed himself out the chair he headed down to Thunderbird One. There was a box in one for the storage compartments that needed sending and there was no time like the present.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t help but notice how many injuries Scott should have gotten in this episode, especially since he blacked out (which is never good). My husband kindly pointed out he should have died. Then as I wrote the bit between Virgil and Scott it got me thinking about Recharge, and the talk the two of them had then.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>